The Friendship
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: Robin's relationship with Amon is causing a brake in her friendshipship with another coworker. ONESHOT R


Disclaimer: Do not own WHR

The Friendship

It had been six years since the fall of factory and Amon and Robin were back working at the STN-J. Robin's whole view on life had changed in those six years. She got a new wardrobe, a new hair style, and even a boyfriend. Amon had changed somewhat too. He had moved out of his old run down apartment and into someplace a little nicer and bigger. Black wasn't the only color her owned and he grabbed himself a girl, too. Things were going good.  
Well it was a Friday afternoon and Robin sat at her desk at Raven's Flat, surfing the web on her lunch break. She was leaning on her hand and was staring at the screen, the contents of the world wide web reflecting into her bright emerald orbs. Slowly she got board and began to loose focus on the words on the screen and her reflection replaced them. She sat staring at herself for a while pondering what had happened over the past few years.  
"Coffee?" Came a male voice from behind her. Robin snapped out of her trance and turned around, her long crinkled auburn hair whipping around behind her.  
"Oh, hey Michael," Robin smiled her innocent smile. Michael smiled back and held out a white mug full of coffee.  
"Coffee?" He asked again. Robin took the cup from him.  
"Thanks." She smiled and closed her eyes. Michael was still her closet friend and always will be, but ever since she started dating Amon three years ago, he was, distant. He was still kind and talkative, but when ever Robin looked into his blue eyes, all she saw was distance. He claimed it was nothing, and that he was happy for her, but she knew better. Robin took a long sip of the hot black coffee and smiled with closed eyes. She turned around and put the mug down on her desk as Michael began to walk away.  
"Hey, Mike..." Robin turned back around and stood up. She brushed bread crumbs from her earlier sandwich off her black flare pants took a few steps over to where Michael was sitting at his computer.  
"Yeah?" He asked, he tilted his head up and smiled.  
"Wanna go for a walk? We still have about twenty minutes before out break ends. We could just walk...and talk." Robin smiled and tilted her head, she looked so innocent yet so adult and mature with her new look.  
"Sure." Michael said as he pushed his chair back and stood up. Robin put her arm out and allowed Michael to walk towards the door first.  
"I'll just pop my head in the other room and let them know we're leaving." Robin said as she walked over to the break room at the back of the STN-J office. She popped her head in the door and saw Karasuma eating her noodles while doing a crossword puzzle at one end of the table and Amon sipping his coffee while reading the newspaper at the other. She smiled at the sight of Amon.  
'I finally got him out of those dam black clothes I think blue is more his color.' She thought to herself as she walked into the room, commenting to herself on the dark blue shirt Amon was wearing. She walked over to him and squatted down next to him. Karasuma looked up from her crossword, smiled, then went back to doing her puzzle in silence.  
"I'm going out for a walk with Michael, okay? The park." Robin whispered into Amon's ear, snapping him out of his reading trance. He turned his head and looked over at her. He shrugged his shoulders. Robin made a pouting face and Amon smirked.  
"Thank you." She kissed his cheek and walked back out of the room, leaving the two top hunters to their 'older' tasks. Amon peeked over his paper across the table at Karasuma. She wasn't watching, so we went back to reading. But Karasuma was smiling. Everyone at the STN-J knew about Amon and Robin, they did kiss in public many times. It was just the whole teasing thing was only died down recently, thanks to Dojima and Karasuma who found amusement in harassing Amon about taking forever to give in and love Robin. But, after about three years, it was over and Amon and Robin were just another everyday occurrence.  
"Okay, lets go." Robin said with a smile as she walked out of the brake room and over to Michael, who was waiting by the door.  
"Here." He handed Robin her short black leather jacket and he grabbed his blue denim one. Robin threw on her jacket over her violet halter top and followed Michael out the door and down stairs.  
"So, what's on your mind?" Michael asked, as they crossed the street and walked towards the park.  
"Just needed to get some fresh air," Robin said as she took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. They crossed onto the grass of the park and headed towards the lake.  
"And to make sure we were still cool." Robin opened her eyes and looked over at the blonde boy walking next to her.  
"What you mean?" Michael stopped walking and looked down at Robin, who was only about two inches shorter then he.  
"Well..." Robin started as she stepped in front of Michael and spun around to face him, hand in her pockets.  
"Even since I started dating Amon, you seamed tense around me. Like something was bugging you. Your not the same happy go lucky boy I once knew." Robin said, her smile fading away as Michael closed his eyes and looked up at the sky.  
"Robin..." Michael said as he started walking again towards the lake.  
"When you first came to the STN-J, I saw you as just a replacement for Kate. But after a couple of those late night donut parties, things began to change. I saw you more and more like a friend." Michael said as he reached the lake. He looked into the still blue lake and kicked a rock, causing the ripple effect. Robin walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"I know, I felt that too." She stated as she started to walk around the lake, Michael by her side.  
"But then things began to change, Robin. Things I was having a hard time figuring out." Michael looked down at his white sneakers as he walked around the lake. Robin stopped walking and just watched as Michael continued on, slowly. She knew it would come to this sooner or later.  
"Robin...? You okay...?" Michael turned around to face Robin.  
"Yeah...I'm fine." Robin said as he caught up with him, walking side-by-side, they walked slowly around the lake.  
"Michael, to tell you the truth. I felt something, something more then a close friendship for a while. Back before the factory fell." Robin looked down at her black boots as she walked. Michael looked up and turned his head to face her.  
"I didn't know what it was at first, so I ignored it. I thought it was just friendship. Since you were the first person that befriended me here in Japan, I really truly made myself believe it was just friendship, and nothing more." Robin continued.  
"Robin..." Michael whispered.  
"But, then I had to run and hide from everyone. I lost contact with the STN-J and my only comrade was Amon. So I just grew closer to him, and he to I. Then when we came back to the STN-J, nothing really seamed to change except for him and I. You and I still talked, and stayed after work having out little private donut parities like always." Robin looked up at the slowly clouding blue sky. A cold autumn breeze blew by and sent a chill up Robin's spin. She pulled her coat tighter and pulled out her black gloves and put them on. Her auburn hair blew in the breeze, making her look more mature then ever. Michael watched as Robin smiled at the cold breeze blowing in her face.  
"Michael, I didn't mean to hurt you when Amon and I came out in the open about our relationship. If only I was more in touch with my feelings back then, I might have seen things differently..." Robin started but was interrupted.  
"Robin," Michael stopped walking and put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her as well. She turned to look up at him.  
"Yes...it's true at first I was hurt. But after a while, I relised you were meant to be with Amon. He can protect you better then I could ever dream of. Should Solomon deiced to hunt you, I'd be put under close surveillance again like last time. I would't be able to protect you. I'm much happier knowing your safe, even if it isn't with me." Michael smiled, a real smile and Robin smiled back. She knew that she reached him and things were patched between them. Robin took Michael's hand which turned his cheeks pink.  
"Michael, I want you to promise me that whatever happens you'll always be my best friend...kind of like a little kid promise." Robin looked up at him with closed eyes and a big smile. She opened her eyes and saw the arched eyebrow.  
"Don't make me get it in writing donut boy." Robin said, with a tilted head and a smile. Michael laughed.  
"You've got a deal." He said as Robin moved closer and gave him a hug, which he returned.  
"After all, we're like brother and sister, and I can't go loosing my big brother just because I have a boyfriend. Can I?" Robin moved away and smiled. Michael smiled back.  
"So, do I get to drill the boyfriend like an older brother?" Michael said half sarcastically as they began their walk back to Raven's flat.  
"Sure, you go ahead and drill Amon. I wont stop you. Just don't go calling me a midnight saying you need a ride to the hospital because he kicked the crap out of you." Robin smiled and jogged ahead. Michael hesitated and thought.  
"Good point." He ran after her and caught up just as she reached the street. Robin laughed as he petted her head and walked ahead.  
"Don't be an annoying big brother, because I can easily turn into the bratty little sister." Robin ran after Michael, and caught up just at the foot of Raven's Flat's stairs. She jumped on his back and semi-tackled him. THe laughed and robin ran into the building befor him.  
From above in Raven's Flat, Amon was watching his little bird walk the park. He trusted her and all, he just wanted to make sure she was safe. After all he was her watchdog...forever.

A/N- Well? Not a romance. Not a drama. I don't know what it is. It's an Amon Robin pairing. Yet, it's got a bit of Michael Robin pairing. So what do you think? Is it original? Please R&R. Constructive criticism is accepted. NO FLAMES. And spelling is not my fault, blame my computer, no commenting on the spelling please.

Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. I have finished stories, in progress stories and some stories that are forever on going with no end. I also often make request in my profile for help finding information. So please, check out my profile. And again, thanks for reading. 


End file.
